Operation GHOST
Phaluhm Phoueck |side1 = Phaluhm Phoueck SEDEF Multinational Force * Traspes * Libertas * Brunant * Strasland |side2 = Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm Islamic Front (alleged) |generals1 = Ahmad Yeral Pharant Capt. Federico Torres Maj. Anton Steinbach Cdt. David Kuiper Premierløjtnant Anders Bendtsen |generals2 = |strength1 = 850 Phaluhm troops 400 Traspesian troops 220 Libertan troops 200 Brunanter troops (7th Infantry Company) 60 Straslander troops |strength2 = 1,710 est. |losses1 = 2 killed, 2 injured |losses2 = 30+ casualties }} Operation GHOST is a SEDEF-led operation in Kota Kambular, Phaluhm Phoueck in order to eliminate Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm and other Islamist armed groups in the state. The operation began in late May 2017 with the introduction of Traspesian GOES special fores units in the area around Kota Kambular, as the first units of a move north and west to clear the state of insurgents. Initial thrusts On the night of 30 June 50 members of Traspesian special fores group GOES were infiltrated to the outskirts of Kamrbia in southern Kota Kambular state, which is considered a stronghold of Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm. It is believed that their operations will deal with cordoning off the town from the countryside, in order to disrupt communications and allow SEDEF regular troops to be placed in position. A number of firefights occurred but none very significant. Commencing of operations On June 3, 200 soldiers of Cia XV, Batallón No. 3 "Santa Maria" were moved to help the GOES soldiers. The helicopter carrier Alcacer also came to give aerial support. Brunanter and Straslander troops began to form an entrenched perimeter near the town of Kamrbia on 4 June; Brunant's 7th Infantry Company, along with 2 Platoon Royal Strasland Marines, began setting up a camp for SEDEF troops in the region, formally named Unitas. West of Kamrbia the Agusta A129 Mangusta helicopters (3) launched attacks on the enemy with bullets and Hellfire missiles. There was a short battle on 7 June, 8 Daulah Islamiyah fighters died and injured and 1 artillery weapon of Traspes was destroyed. Artillery weapons also were used on June 6. On June 10, a helicopter was destroyed by Islamic Front and killed two naval pilots, Cabo Martin Reyes and Marinero Sandra Maria Roca. Camp Unitas Attack On 12 June Brunanter and Straslander troops at Camp Unitas were attacked by "over 30" armed insurgents. Six were killed, several others wounded and two captured, leading to suspicions of ISIS links. Two Brunanter soldiers, as part of a group leaving the camp to closer engage the enemy were injured by an IED. Action of 16 June On 16 June a team of six from the Straslander Marines, two Brunanter corporals and 20 Phaluhm soldiers began a search of several houses upon news of ISIS and DIP activity within them. An IED went off in a house, killing 4 Phaluhm soldiers and injuring six Phaluhm and a Straslander, Corporal Erik Berg. Two Phaluhm troops (Sergeants Hegon and Mansor) and one Straslander, Vice Corporal Viktor Hall were separated from the group as they fought a group of over 20 armed insurgents, forming a barrier between them and the others heading back to safe lines. For over an hour they held the insurgents at bay though both Phaluhm soldiers were injured, one heavily. VC Hall and Sgt Mansor held off the islamists, leading to 14 confirmed casualties. Hall carried Sgt Hegon to safe lines with the enemy dispersed. Declaration of Martial Law On 19 June the Prime Minister Jorge Wannas has declared martial law effective in Kambular and Magazena. The declaration sent mixed messages since martial law has been declared during Khem Hamals rule to further strengthen his rule from 1979 to 1995. Since the current constitution allows for a 60 day's maximum, it has been debated that he will use that to his advantage and ignore the limit. On that same day, police officers have been replaced by soliders. The Vietnamese People's Navy have been patrolling Phaluhm waters with the Phaluhm Navy, in joint exercises. End of the operation By mid-July, Kamrbia had been taken over cleared of armed islamists, though there was significant damage to the town. Kota Kambular was cleared of insurgents with a heavy armed presence and by the end of the month the rest of the island was deemed safe and stable, save for some insurgents hiding out in the hills among villagers there. Presently only a detachment of Traspesian soldiers remain in Kota Kambular, the only personnel manning Camp Unitas. Category:Phaluhm Muslim Crisis